


The Start of Cardinal

by wonderdc



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Drama (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Child Neglect, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderdc/pseuds/wonderdc
Summary: Her name was Zahara, well she wouldn't know if that's what her mother wanted to name her, but she liked the name so she chose it. She was born a mistake, a monster that should have never been created. Zahara was unwanted, after all she wasn't meant to exist. Neither her father or mother ever excepted her. Who would want a child that came from a small fling? So Zahara al Ghul-Todd set out to prove herself and those around her. Well she was going to prove herself if not for the portal that shot out a tiny demon child.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	The Start of Cardinal

https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqulQRy3AyTci3wqkrBzd6EW0imX

Let me know if the link works to see her suit. Still working out problems on my laptop.

At the corner of Crime Alley is a small rundown apartment. The apartment had mold clinging to the walls and blood splattered across the floor. While it seemed to be standing it definitely was not appealing. A girl sat in the middle of the floor. She had long dark brown hair that seemed to be black at first glance, and her eyes were a beautiful green with a swirl of blue in them. This girls name was Zahara, it had just turned her 14th birthday, or as she calls it the day she was rejected not only by her biological mother but by her biological father too. 

Talia al Ghul and Jason Todd are their names and while they did have a fling they had not expected her. To them she was a mistake, a monster that should have never been born. They refused her not even when she was a child hanging on deaths doorstep. When they left her she was found not twelve hours later by a old lady who had no time but to wait and die. The old lady had sworn when she saw her that she would take care of this girl. The old lady was named Merdia and while she took care of Zahara she never had time to fully be in her life before dying not 5 years later. 

Now Zahara was only five at the time Old Merdia died and she was left to fend to herself on the street just like her father. So Zahara survived, she fought and fought for her life out on the streets. In Zahara's mind this life was what she thought could prove herself to her father, that she survived just like he did. Even then when she turned ten, found her father and told him what she accomplished she was still rejected. She wished and wished for a family but the universe had it against her. At her big 13th birthday milestone she used money she had saved up over time to get deals for fabric to make herself a vigilante suit. Zahara thought that if she could beat up bad guys like him she could be his daughter. Cardinal was going to be her name, the cardinal is a representation of a good family. When she finally had her suit she went out and fought and fought trying to get her fathers attention but she was rejected again. 

So here she sits in this rundown apartment she calls home confused on what to do next in her life. Maybe she didn't try hard enough, maybe her father hadn't really seen what she could do. With her spirts up she put back on sleek red and black suit. She was ready to prove herself, well she was going to if not for the swirling, mesmerizing blue and aqua portal that just appeared in front of her. 

POP. A small red, green, yellow and black figure comes barreling out of the portal. The figure smashes straight into Zahara with his sword raised to her throat. While the figure has his sword raised the portal closes behind both of them.   
"Who the hell are you?!" shouts Zahara in confusion.  
"I am Robin the true heir and blood son to Batman!" states the newly identified Robin.


End file.
